Sōken Ishida
, was the father of Ryūken Ishida and the grandfather of Uryū Ishida. Character Outline He trained Uryū and Ryūken in Quincy abilities throughout his childhood, becoming his mentor in the process. He was a kind old man whom Uryū admired. He preached an unusual variant of Quincy philosophy advocating cooperation with the Shinigami. Sōken tried to make amends with Shinigamis by advocating a new system of response to hollow attacks: Quincy would be the first-response squad, protecting humans from hollows until the Shinigami arrived to dispatch the hollow, thus maintaining the spiritual balance between the worlds that was being destroyed by the Quincy. However, his proposal was never accepted, despite him trying several times. He was eventually killed in a hollow attack, as the Shnigami arrived to late to save his life. During the resucue of Rukia Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi reveals to Uryū that this was his doing; he delayed the Shinigami meant to protect Sōken so that he could study Sōken's soul for his research. According to a reflection of a photograph seen in Uryu's glasses, all that was left of him in the end was his head. His death is the primary reason Uryū hates the Shinigami, although after learning of the conspiracy Uryū's hatred has become less for Shinigami in general than for Mayuri in particular, despite the fact that the Captain saved his life during the assault on Hueco Mundo. Soken was also seen during the anime only bount arc as a vision to Uryu, where he told Uryu to rest. Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami Arc Though not actually present, Sōken was seen during Uryū's flashbacks, and his role with training him as a Quincy was revealed. His death also the driving force behind Uryū's intense hatred for Soul Reapers, and the subsequent duel between him and Ichigo Kurosaki, causing his grandson to inadvertently summon a Menos Grande into Karakura Town. Sōken is also the one who gave Uryū the Sanrei Glove, which would be important for him during the upcoming battles. Soul Society Arc Bount Arc Sōken makes a brief cameo appearance during Episode 103 when Uryū reaches his limit after the fight with Yoshi, apparently some kind of apparition akin to a traditional spirit more than a Plus. He gives Uryū a few words of wisdom, and assures him not to push himself too far. He tells Uryū that there is nothing more that can be asked of him since he fought with everything he had, which is all that can be asked of any man. He leaves telling his grandson to think about his words. Powers and Abilities Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows: Sōken was shown creating a bow, as well as teaching Uryū exactly how to use his own bow. He had a bow similar to Lone Sparrow, and fired arrows of varying degrees. It was not named. Mayuri Kurotsuchi studied Sōken extensively, but found no abilities other than common Quincy abilities. So far, he has not been shown doing anything too advanced either, but it can be assumed he was very powerful during his prime. Quotes *''"A heart of vengeance forges the soul firm with resolve, but if one's not careful vengeance can be blinded by obstinance and pride, thereby dulling the blade."Bleach Episode 103 *"The Quincy's arrows are released in the name of Justice. In other words justice is when you have something that must be protected. There is nothing more difficult than the basics that I have just taught you. From there on, it depends on your heart. In the name of justice, Quincys release the arrows from their hearts."'' Bleach Episode 103 Trivia *Soken was one of the few Quincy who was not hostile towards Shinigami and always wanted to form an alliance between the Quincy and Shinigami. *Sōken Ishida has made cameo appearances in flashbacks for the Agent of the Shinigami, Soul Society and Bount Arcs; More than any other deceased character in Bleach. References Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Male